


He jingles when he walks but it's kinda cute

by Volatilevore



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Food Service, IZAYA IS A LITTLE SHIT, M/M, not really fluff, wbk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volatilevore/pseuds/Volatilevore
Summary: Shizuo works at an in n' out, and Izaya comes in once in a while, just to fuck up Shizuo's day. How? By paying his bill with all coins.      But does it really matter how annoying Izaya is if he's cute?





	He jingles when he walks but it's kinda cute

**Author's Note:**

> ALKFHAGDJGLSKDHG I don't know what this is honestly. It's loosely based off of that one time I paid for a Slurpee with all pennies, but not completely. Also, I've never worked a fast food job if you can't tell from my poor writing.

The lunch rush was usually the riskiest time of day, so many people to take the orders of, not enough staff workers. Shizuo was just glad he didn't get sent outside in the blistering heat to take orders at the drive-thru because the one person wasn't enough.

The number of people ordering was slowly dwindling, there were tons of people sitting inside and outside, but only three people ordering. Shizuo gave the lady he took the order from her card with a number on it. She sauntered over to the waiting area for her food. Shizuo's friend, Tom, had just finished with his customer and was now on the last one standing in his line. Shizuo sighed, dropping his hands to his sides, he could hear another co-worker come up behind him with a tray and the person receipt. This person was going to have a hard time finding a seat, but that isn't Shizuo's problem so he just calls the number.

A high school boy comes out of the small bushel of people waiting for their order. He automatically makes his way over to the door leading to the outside seating. At least he wasn't stupid and knew he wasn't going to get an inside table.

Tom finished his last customer and went to Shizuo's side to help pass out trays using the microphone built into the counter. Just as Shizuo was about to grab another tray from a guy in the back he heard the front door open. Tom nodded for him to get their order, taking Shizuo's tray from him.

Shizuo turned back to the counter to take the new order. He looked up and was met with a sharp smirk and piercing eyes. Most of the time, when someone's eyes are piercing, they're bright blue or maybe even gree. But these eyes were...brown? Almost red. Like dried up old blood. Not the same brown Shizuo had, darker. But the smirk made the eyes seem more playful, kind of taunting in a way.

As the guy walked up to the counter, Shizuo could hear the jungle of either keys or coins. Shizuo took the mans order, his fake smile working over time. He wasn't gonna lie to himself, the person before him was cute, and his voice was silky. The way he was leaning against the counter wasn't bad either.

Shizuo felt his smile drop instantly as he told him the amount that was due for the food. The metallic clink of coins rang through the entire establishment. No one seemed to notice besides Shizuo, the place was loud. So many fucking coins. No quarters. Only pennies, dimes, and nickles. Not a single dollar bill. Shizuo tried to think rationally, using the silent breathing method Shinra had told him about. Maybe he was poor and simply didn't have the money. The fake smile came back with a slight twitch to it.

Shizuo didn't even bother counting it, just pushed it to the side. Just like he pushed the thought of sorting all of those into their spot in the register to the side of his brain. He handed the other boy his card with a number on it. the little shit just skipped over to the huddle of people, no more jingling coming from his pocket.

As everyone was leaving after finishing their food, and the people standing there waiting for their food finally got to sit and eat, Shizuo got to him. He skipped over to the counter to get the food from Shizuo, his black hair bouncing every time he went forward.

He took his food and put the tray on the dirty tray pile. He skipped out of the building with the little minxy smile of his. Shizuo groaned and looked over to his pile of coins, waiting to be sorted.

  
This goes on for weeks, once a week black hair and sharp eyes would look into Shizuo's soul, taunting him to say something to a paying customer. Shizuo has ruled out the idea of him being poor, strippers make more money than he was giving. They could at least pay in dollar bills.

After about two months Shizuo snaps, the moment the black haired man goes to dump his coins on the counter, Shizuo grabs his hand. Shizuo's hand covers the others completely. Efficiently stopping him from moving. The fake food service smile dropped, and Shizuo could feel the other wasn't even trying to move, which was odd. The smile that was always plastered on his face just grew. "What the fuck dude," Shizuo was obviously pissed. The black haired boy brought his other hand up for a handshake. "Hi, I'm Izaya, a pleasure to meet you," Izaya wiggled his hand. Shizuo rolled his eyes and took Izaya's hand in his other, holding a bit too tight.

"Ooo strong grip," if you looked really closely you would be able to see a slight tint of pink wash over Izaya's cheeks.

Shizuo let go of Izaya's hand, trusting him not to dump his coins.

"So, how about I take all of these coins and get us two Slurpees at 7-11?"

Shizuo froze, his face heating up. So that's what's going down, Izaya was flirting with him. Was he flirting this whole fucking time...WAS HIS BEING ANNOYING JUST HIM TRYING TO GET SHIZUO SO MAD HE HAD TO TALK TO HIM? It was so stupid. But the blush Shizuo could see Izaya trying to hide was kind of cute. It's so stupid it's cute. How was he gonna say no? It isn't like Shizuo hadn't had a bit of a crush himself. The lovey-dovey emotions were just kind of blocked by the annoyance of having to count and sort coins.

Shizuo smiled softly, not the fake food service smile, a real smile.

"Wait till I'm off, my shift ends at 4," Shizuo was expecting Izaya to leave, 4 was about three hours away.

But instead, he just plopped himself down at the booth closest to the cash register. He stayed on his phone for the remainder of the time. Sometimes he would look up and catch Shizuo staring. He'd smirk and blow a kiss. But sometimes Shizuo caught him staring, which was refreshing, Izaya would go red in the face and give a small wave.

After Shizuo's shift, they walked across the street to 7-11. Shizuo didn't let Izaya pay with his coins. But Izaya did end up paying for the nachos they shared, with actual money the little rat bastard.

After about an hour of talking Shizuo had about enough information.

Izaya had seen him working when he went in there with his shady boss to discuss business. He began to collect all of the coins he had to pay for his food. He'd look on the menu online and see how much he needed in coins. He'd bring the exact amount he needed, empty it out onto the counter and wait for Shizuo to say something. He even admitted he almost brought $30 worth of pennies but thought it would be too much.

Shizuo commented on how skinny he was for eating burgers so often, and he told him he didn't even eat them half of the time.

I had a good laugh at that.

Shizuo worked up the courage to ask Izaya to go put to a proper dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking around, you can follow me on Instagram @crackhead.cosplays if you wanna. I mostly cosplay Todoroki from bnha, even tho the fandom is full of clowns.


End file.
